Sólo nosotros
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Sakura despierta por la noche de una extraña pesadilla. El demonio de aquel espantoso sueño, reencarna de una manera contradictoria. Sakura descubre que su pequeña hija y ella están bajo su poder. /SasuSaku / ¡Regalo navideño (tardío) para Yk2895!


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa como reserva en el "Amigo Secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja.

**Nota de autor: **Listo, pardon me la tardanza. Dejo mi pequeño regalo para **Yk2895**. ¡Espero que te guste! Perdona si me desvié mucho de tu petición, pero me fue algo difícil manejar la historia; me gustó la idea de un Sasuke posesivo, pero posesivo con Sakura, no me salía; por eso me atreví a inmiscuir a la pequeña Sarada en la trama, así me fue más creíble. Dime tus opiniones, ojalá esté cerca de tu satisfacción.

**Petición**: Un SasuSaku con muchos celos de parte de Sasuke o puede ser oscuro con un Sasuke posesivo, algo así con tal de que no halla infidelidad.

¡Arriba telón!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sólo nosotros**

**.**

Por Lux Lunar

.

Sakura despertó de golpe. Abrió los párpados con sobresalto, bañada en sudor. Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de controlar la respiración y su alma aturdida, asustada.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Fue una pesadilla?

Sí, lo fue, para su calma. Pero, había sido una terrible pesadilla, donde ella no podía hacer nada, ni moverse, ni ser escuchada, mientras alguien se llevaba a su pequeña. Sarada, en los brazos de un ser no humano, era alejada de su madre. El espectro era casi sombra, una mancha negra con una destellante aura roja, enorme, del doble de su tamaño. Sakura balbuceaba y lloraba en silencio, el grito ahogado en su garganta la asfixiaba, la aniquilaba. Lo más confuso e irónico de todo, es que su pequeña reía con gracia, como si estuviera feliz de que aquellas malignas manos la estrecharan a sí. Lo que logró congelar a la Haruno, fue que aquel demonio giró el rostro para clavarle unos ojos punzantes, agudos, filosos, sobre sus orbes verdes. Fue allí que Sakura reconoció la procedencia del monstruo. Eran los ojos rojizos del sharingan.

Sakura lloró en silencio en su cama, tranquilizando su corazón, reaccionando a la realidad, dándose cuenta que estaba a salvo. Allí, ella y Sarada no corrían peligro y no existía ningún demonio raptor. Sakura recordó que su pequeña estaba con ella. Giró la cabeza con violencia hacia la diminuta cuna puesta a tres metros de su cama. Relajó sus ojos, volviendo a recordar que sólo se trató de un mal sueño. Se sacó las cobijas de encima y tocó el suelo de madera con los pies descalzos. Caminó el poco espacio que la separaba de Sarada y se acercó al cesto. En ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón volvió a golpearle duramente en el pecho. La sangre se le cayó a los talones y una palidez extrema se postró en su rostro. Sakura tembló al ver que Sarada no estaba en su cuna; sólo había ahí la cobija blanca y el chupón sobre la almohada.

Sakura levantó la mirada a su alrededor, aterrada. Quería gritar, ahora que podía, pero no le salió.

—M-mi, mi bebé… —susurró con la garganta seca, reteniendo un quejido. Se separó de la cuna y miró hacia su cama, hacia la mesita donde estaban los biberones y los pañales, tratando de buscar una señal donde podría estar la niña. Pero debía entrar en alarma, ¡alguien se llevó a su hija! Sakura sabía que debía pedir ayuda, a quien fuera, ya. Fue el terror de imaginarse que podría pasarle a su bebé, que por fin, Sakura salió de su estado catatónico—. ¡No, no, no!

Salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo oscuro. Miraba a su alrededor, a la habitación continua con un leve ojeo. Continuó su carrera, con los latidos desorbitados de su corazón. Bajó la escalera, y cuando estuvo a segundos de abrir la puerta y salir a la calle para pedir ayuda, la risa de su pequeña Sarada la distrajo. Sakura frenó el paso de modo brusco. Retuvo la respiración y no se movió. La risa se produjo nuevamente desde el interior de la casa. Sakura volteó con calma, sintiendo distintas sensaciones que no podía discernir correctamente. Movió sus pies hacia el marco sin puerta de la sala, donde no se le ocurrió mirar al correr. En la mesita del vestíbulo, detrás del florero, había un kunai. Sakura lo tomó, apretándolo con fuerza, para detener el temblor de su cuerpo, y con lentitud, asomó la cabeza a la estrecha sala. Sus pupilas se posaron en la imagen de Sarada iluminada por la luz de la luna que atravesaba el cristal de la ventana. Quien la sostenía, era Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno jadeó hacia adentro y soltó el kunai de la mano. Estaba pasmada, no podía ser posible. Caminó hacia la ventana, con los ojos temblorosos de lágrimas. Cuando por fin vio el rostro sonrosado de su hija, que sonreía y movía sus manitas en puño, pudo soltar el aire de sus pulmones. No miró a Sasuke, sólo la miraba a ella, y entonces se dejó caer en el suelo, rompiéndose en un llanto reprimido y quejoso. Sakura se agarró de una pierna de Sasuke para apoyarse de algo. Lloró, dejando ir el miedo, la frustración, la locura que estaba a punto de clavarse en su cabeza. De pronto, la vulnerable Sakura desapareció para dar paso a una enfurecida madre.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Sasuke?! —se quejó, soltando su pierna como si esta quemara—. ¡Casi me da un infarto!

—¿Ibas a morir dejando a esta bebé a la deriva? —cuestionó al tiempo que volvía a levantar a la pequeña Sarada de cinco semanas de nacida. Sakura vio como Sasuke sonreía con cariño y la niña reía de nuevo.

El Uchiha estaba sentado al borde de la ventana y recargado en el marco de esta. Sakura se puso de pie con parsimonia. No podía dejar de alojar rabia por la forma en que Sasuke actuaba.

—No debiste entrar a mi casa sin avisarme, y mucho menos… hacerme creer que mi bebé fue… —un nudo en la garganta le prohibió hablar.

—Cualquier ninja en tu caso reaccionaría al peligro.

—No estamos en una misión, Sasuke.

—Escuché que existe un instinto maternal…

—¡Ya no digas nada más! —le paró la rosada—. No reviertas esto para hacerlo ver como si fuera mi culpa.

Sakura notó que en los labios de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

La Haruno quedó pasmada al ver cómo él miraba a su hija. Ahora que podía respirar tranquilamente, reconocía la realidad. Era la primera vez que Sasuke conocía a Sarada. Para ser más conciso, Sasuke acababa de saber que tenía una hija. Eso por razones propias de él, ya que la última vez que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron juntos, fue dos semanas antes de que él iniciara uno de sus viajes fuera de Konoha; dos semanas después, Sakura se hizo la prueba de embarazo y salió positiva. Sasuke no volvió a la aldea poco menos de un año; no había forma de confesarle que tendrían una hija. Por un momento, Sakura creyó que Sarada no conocería a su padre. Por mucho tiempo, Sakura detestó a Sasuke. Pero ahora, las cosas parecían abruptamente caóticas. ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar ante él, cuando parecía anonadado observando a la pequeña Sarada? No quería soltar demasiados reproches en una noche tan especial como esa.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Sasuke, después de un largo silencio, mientras miraba detenidamente cada dulce rasgo de la niña.

—Sarada…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Tú lo eligiste?

—No realmente. Lo elegimos Naruto y yo.

Sasuke le clavó la vista, ásperamente. Sakura lo percibió y no entendió porqué. Sasuke volvió a contemplar a la creatura.

—Sarada… —repitió él.

—Naruto investigó la historia de la antigüedad del Clan Uchiha, la conexión con religión Intuista y pensó que era adecuado para ella.

Sasuke lo meditó unos segundos.

—Así que Naruto ha cuidado de ustedes todo este tiempo.

A Sakura no le gustó la forma en que él dijo aquello.

—No, Sasuke, yo he cuidado de nosotras todo este tiempo. Naruto ha sido el de siempre: un amigo incondicional que nos ha apoyado bastante. Aunque me gustaría, Naruto no puede estar aquí todo el tiempo. Él tiene un hijo también, con Hinata. Tú sabías que iba a ser padre, antes de irte… —hizo una pausa—, él te lo dijo.

Sasuke se puso de pie de repente y se dirigió a las escaleras. Atolondrada, Sakura le siguió, sin saber qué esperar.

El Uchiha fue hasta la habitación de la pelirosada. Con mucho cuidado, depositó a la pequeña Sarada de vuelta a su cuna. Sakura apareció en silencio detrás, observando cómo Sasuke arropaba a la niña con extremo cuidado. Después, él sólo se quedó mirándola mientras ella cerraba sus ojitos y se rendía al sueño. La escena le pareció a Sakura encantadora, perfecta, y sonrió, aunque rápidamente borró esa mueca. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: ¡Sasuke había vuelto!

¿Qué se suponía que iba a ocurrir? ¿Qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de él?

—¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?

Sakura no esperó esa pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.

—No me sentía cómoda en su casa. Me mudé aquí hace apenas diez días.

Sakura quería preguntarle dónde había estado él, aunque fue interrumpida.

—Sólo tú y Sarada…

—Hemos estado bien.

Sasuke dejó la cuna y caminó hacia Sakura. Ella tembló. Sasuke le clavó aquella oscura mirada, que contra la luz, se enrojecía ligeramente. Dos orbes tan profundos, a veces vacíos, otras veces llenos de mil significados. Esta vez, esos ojos albergaban un enorme deseo, pero a la vez, un tinte oscuro los cubría. Sakura no quería reconocer que estos ojos que la miraban ahora, eran los mismos del demonio de su pesadilla.

—Es mi primogénita —alegó él, con gusto. Inesperadamente, Sakura sintió que cien mariposas invadieron su estómago. La emoción se reflejó en sus pupilas, así que parpadeó. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Sus defensas desaparecieron—. Es mía.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. No quería malentender lo que dijo.

—Es nuestra.

—Las dos me pertenecen, Sakura. Ahora perteneces al Clan Uchiha —alegó, haciendo que Sakura tuviera emociones contradictorias entre sí; alegría, amor, miedo, coraje. Sasuke no le permitía procesar cada una de ellas por separado, él llegó soltando todo al mismo tiempo. Sasuke parecía muy claro con lo que quería—. Aunque dejaras que el imbécil de Naruto tuviera el poder para nombrar a mi primogénita, yo soy el único en su vida.

Sakura se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Sasuke detestó que Naruto fuera parte de la vida de Sarada.

—Sasuke, tú no estabas…

—¿Por qué Naruto?

—¿Qué? —pronunció confundida, asombrada.

—Ya no somos un equipo de tres, Sakura.

Las palabras recriminadoras de Sasuke chocaban con la alegría que sentía por volver a tenerlo a su lado.

—No fue el único, Sasuke, todos en Konoha me han apoyado. Tsunade me invitó a vivir en su casa, pero no quería involucrar a Sarada demasiado con mi mentora.

Sasuke cortó la distancia, tomó a la Haruno por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, le sostuvo la cabeza por la nuca. Sakura perdió el aliento; sus pupilas vieron los labios de él demasiado cerca, pero se concentraron en sus ojos negros. Sasuke la miró tan fijamente, que pudo ver su interior.

—Sólo somos tú, Sarada y yo… así quiero que sea.

Sakura trató de tranquilizar sus emociones, esta era la oportunidad para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Eso quiere decir que no te marcharás otra vez.

Por alguna razón, a Sasuke se le dificultó responder, pero lo hizo, a su modo.

—Sarada y tú no se separarán de mí.

Sakura tuvo un presentimiento de lo que él quería decir. Había aceptado a Sasuke, condenando su destino a su dirección. Quizá no era lo que el mundo esperaba, pero la única verdad es que ahora eran una familia. Sakura sintió una satisfacción enorme. Sonrió con la mirada. Sasuke la observó un momento más, y después la besó, con calma y pasión.

Esos segundos y poco después, Sakura sintió una dulce armonía. Entonces vino el sueño otra vez, donde abrazaba a su pequeña con amor y cuidado, le sonreía y la pequeña Sarada le correspondía. Y detrás de ella, el demonio las abrigaba a las dos entre las sombras. Sakura sabía que Sasuke representaba al demonio, pero esta vez, no sintió miedo.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer!<em>


End file.
